Bet and Love
by Kim Venus
Summary: No summary, its Jihan couple Yaoi, Boys Love Dont Like Dont Read
1. Chapter 1

**Bet and Love**

 **Cast: - Hong Jisoo / Joshua**

 **Yoon Junghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama/romance**

 **Disclaimer: semua yang ada di ff ini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik gue.**

 **Happy Reading Guys ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Junghan, Joshua" Kata seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di pangkuan namja tampan di sebuah ruang kelas.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memutuskan Junghan, Nana?" tanya Joshua –namja tampan- pada Nana –gadis yang dipangkunya-.

"Tentu saja karena kau itu kekasihku, aku tak suka melihatmu dekat – dekat dengan namja miskin itu." Jawab Nana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah changi, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau kan tahu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Junghan hanya untuk memenangkan taruhan dengan Seuncheol, tidak lebih." Kata Joshua sambil mengusap lembut rambut Nana.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya. Bagaimana kalau kau benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Tenang saja, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Aku bukan gay, jadi aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Junghan." Kata Joshua setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Nana. "Tananglah, Nana. Aku akan secepatnya memutuskannya setelah taruhan ini berakhir." Lanjutnya sebelum ia kembali mencium bibir Nana. Ia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang melihat dan mendengar semua ucapannya tadi

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Joshua." Sapa seorang siswa bername tag 'Choi Seungcheol' sambil duduk di depan Joshua. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin. "Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Junghan?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cukup baik." Jawab Seungcheol setelah menaruh sendoknya. "Bersiap – siaplah untuk kehilangan mobilmu, Choi." Joshua berkata dengan seringai yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan terburu – buru, Jo. Kau bahkan belum menidurinya, aku akan memberikan mobilku padamu jika kau sudah berhasil meniduri Junghan."

"Tenang saja, aku akan tidur dengannya malam ini juga." Kata Joshua. "Kau siapkan saja mobilmu untuk hadiah kemenanganku nanti." Lanjut Joshua sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joshua-ah, hari ini kau pulang denganku kan?" tanya Nana sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Joshua yang baru saja selesai membereskan buku – bukunya.

"Maaf Nana, hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Junghan." Kata Joshua sambil melepaskan tangan Nana dari tangannya.

"Aish, kenapa kau jadi lebih mementingkan Junghan daripada aku." Kata Nana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan merajuk sayang, hari ini aku akan melakukan'nya' pada Junghan." Kata Joshua sebelum mengecup pipi Nana.

"Tapi aku tak rela jika kau harus tidur dengan namja itu. Aku takut jika kau akan jatuh cinta padanya nanti." Kata Nana.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi, aku masih normal, oke." Kata Joshua yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang. "Aku pergi dulu sayang." Joshua melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelasnya setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Nana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menunggu lama, Sweety." Kata Joshua sesaat setelah dia sampai di parkiran tempat mobilnya berada dan mendapati seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Eumm.. Tidak terlalu, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku ini laki – laki, Jo." Kata Junghan yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil Joshua.

"Tapi panggilan itu cocok untukmu, Han." Kata Joshua sambil membukakan pintu untuk Junghan.

"Hah.. Terserahlah." Kata Junghan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Joshua setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Junghan cuek.

"Baiklah, aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi." Kata Joshua sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pantai?" tanya Junghan heran saat ternyanta Joshua membawanya ke pantai. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke pantai?"

"Aku rasa pantai adalah tempat yang romantis. Karna itu aku membawamu kemari." Jelas Joshua. Ia kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan tak lupa membukakan pintu untuk Junghan. "Ayo turun, Sweety."

"Indah." Kata Junghan. Ia berdecak kagum atas keindahan pantai ini.

"Ayo kita jalan – jalan." Joshua menarik tangan junghan dan membawanya ke bibir pantai.

"Akh dingin." Kata Junghan saat tubuhnya diterpa angin malam yang lumayan kencang.

Sret!

Joshua memeluk tubuh ramping Junghan dari belakang. "Bagaimana? Sudah hangat?" Junghan menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jo, hari sudah mulai gelap. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang?" tanya Junghan.

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu menginap disini? Ayahku memiliki sebuah villa disini." Joshua membalikan tubuh Junghan dan menatapnya seolah meminta persetujuan.

'Dia akan melakukannya sekarang' inner Junghan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Han?" tanya Joshua lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Putus Junghan akhirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kesana sekarang. Angin malam tak baik untukmu." Joshua menarik tangan Junghan dan berjalan menuju villanya. Dan tanpa Junghan sadari, seringai lebar kembali tercetak di wajah tampan Joshua. 'I got you, Yoon Junghan'

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Bet and Love**

 **Cast: - Hong Jisoo / Joshua**

 **Yoon Junghan**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama/romance**

 **Disclaimer: semua yang ada di ff ini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik gue.**

 **Happy Reading Guys ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuk, sweety." Joshua menarik lengan Junghan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam villa miliknya.

"Villa ini milikmu? Besar sekali." Junghan tak berhenti menatap kagum villa milik Joshua.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, kau pasti lelah." Joshua Kembali menarik tangan Junghan dan membawanya menuju sebuah kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau langsung tidur atau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Joshua setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamar.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, tapi aku tak membawa baju ganti jo."

"tenanglah kau bisa memakai pakaianku, Han." Ucap Joshua sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah kemeja dan celana. Ia kemudian memberikannya kepada Junghan. "Pakailah itu, Han. Kurasa itu cocok untukmu."

"Gomawo, Jo." Ucap Junghan sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Joshua menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan menampakan sosok Junghan yang baru saja selesai mandi.

GULP!

Joshua menelan ludahnya susah payah. Junghan yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh menggoda. Rambut yang basah, kemeja yang kebesaran dan jangan lupakan kaki mulusnya yang terekspose sempurna.

"Ju-junghan kenapa kau tak memakai celana?" tanya Joshua.

"Celanamu kebesaran jadi aku tak nyaman memakainya." Jawab Junghan.

"Kemarilah, Han." Ucap Joshua sambil menepuk – nepuk area kosong disampingnya. Junghan berjalan mendekati joshua dan duduk disamping pria tampan itu. "Junghan, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Joshua sambil memeluk tubuh ramping milik Junghan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, jo." Ucap Junghan. Ia mengelus lembut surai coklat milik pria yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Jika aku meminta sesuatu padamu apa kau akan memberikannya?" tanya Joshua lagi.

"Jika aku bisa memberikannya pasti akan ku berikan." Jawab Junghan mantap.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, Han. Bolehkah?" tanya Joshua sambil menatap kedua mata Junghan.

"Lakukanlah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Han." Joshua membaringkan tubuh Junghan dan mulai menindihnya. Joshua menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Junghan dan mulai menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Mmpphhh..." Junghan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Joshua. Ia juga membalas perlakuan Joshua dengan menghisap bibir atas milik pria bermarga Hong itu.

"Akkhh..." Junghan mengerang perlahan saat Joshua menggigit bibirnya untuk meminta akses ke dalam mulut Junghan. Dan Joshua pun tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Junghan yang sedikit terbuka saat mengerang tadi.

Lidah nakal milik Joshua mulai menjelajahi gua hangat milik Junghan. Mulai dari mengabsen gigi rapi milik Junghan sampai mengajak lidah milik tuan rumah bermain.

"Mmmhhh..." Junghan kembali mengerang tertahan saat Joshua melepaskan kemeja yang Junghan pakai dan bermain dengan tonjolan yang ada di dadanya.

Junghan mendorong sedikit bahu Joshua saat dia merasakan sesak. Joshua yang mengerti pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Junghan meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Kau benar – benar membuatku ingin memakanmu, Sweety." Joshua segera merebahkan tubuh Junghan dan segera menindihnya.

"Ahh.. Joshua.." Junghan kembali mengerang saat Joshua meraup nipple kanannya dengan rakus. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai memainkan nipple kiri Junghan.

"Jo ahh.. Moreee..." Junghan menekan kepala Joshua agar pria tampan itu menghisap nipplenya lebih dalam.

Pria tampan bermarga Hong itu menuruti permintaan kekasih cantiknya untuk menghisap nipple milik Junghan lebih kuat hingga membuat pria cantik yang tengah ia tindih itu mengerang lebih keras.

Tangan milik Junghan pun tak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja milik Joshua dan membuang kemeja itu asal setelah berhasil melepaskan kemeja milik kekasihnya itu.

"Ngghhh... Joshua..." desahan merdu kembali mengalun dari bibir Junghan ketika tangan milik Joshua mulai bermain di area selangkangannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Joshua segera melepas satu – satunya kain yang membungkus tubuh indah milik Junghan dan membuangnya asal.

Joshua menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh polos Junghan. Pria tampan itu berdecak kagum melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Jo. Kau membuatku malu." Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi mulus milik Junghan. Dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tak lupa menutupi area pribadinya.

"Kau tak perlu malu padaku, Sweety." Joshua menyingkirkan kedua tangan Junghan yang menutupi area selangkangan pria cantik itu. Kemudian ia kembali menindih Junghan dan mengecup bibir Junghan. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Joshua menarik dagu Junghan agar pria cantik itu menatapnya. Junghan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Joshua.

"Ssshhh... Don't tease me, Jo." Protes Junghan saat kekasihnya itu hanya mengelus kejantanannya tanpa berniat untuk mengocoknya. Joshua tersenyum. Dengan segera ia menggenggam kejantanan milik Junghan dan mengocoknya pelan. "Ahhh... Yeaahh... More.. Jo.. Fasteerr... Pleasseee..." tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Joshua segera menuruti permintaan Junghan dengan segera mengocok kejantanan milik pria cantik di bawahnya itu dengan tempo yang cepat yang kemudian di hadiahi desahan merdu milik Junghan.

"Nikmat hm?" tanya Joshua dengan tangannya yang masih terus mengocok kejantanan Junghan.

"Ahh.. Yaa.. Ini sangat nikmat ahh.. Jo aku ahh.. Hampir sampai." Junghan merasakan perutnya melilit. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Keluarkan saja, Sweety." Joshua semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya mengetahui jika pria cantik di bawahnya ini akan segera mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

"Ahh.. Joshua.. A-aku.. JOSHUUAA.." Junghan meneriakan nama kekasihnya itu saat berhasil mendapatkan puncaknya. "ahh.. Haah.. Sekarang haah.. Giliranmu Jo." Junghan membalik posisinya hingga membuatnya kini berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Ssshhh.. Lepaskan saja, Han." Erang Joshua saat Junghan hanya mengelus kejantanannya dari luar celananya. Dengan segera Junghan melepas celana beserta dalaman milik Joshua hingga membuat kejantanan milik Joshua yang memang sudah mengeras sejak tadi mengacung tegak melawan gravitasi.

"Be-besar sekali. A-apa akan muat nanti?" Junghan menatap ngeri pada kejantanan besar milik Joshua. Ia meringis takut membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat benda itu akan memasuki tubuhnya.

Joshua kembali membalikan posisi mereka, membuatnya kembali menindih Junghan. "Kita langsung saja ne? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Sweety." Ucap Joshua tak sabar. Ia bahkan sudah melebarkan kedua kaki milik Junghan.

"Tu-tunggu, Jo. Aku bahkan be.." ucapan Junghan terpotong saat Joshua menempelkan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Junghan.

"Aku tak ingin keluar karena tangan atau bibirmu, Han. Aku hanya ingin keluar di dalammu, mengisi tubuhmu dengan benihku. Ingatlah itu, Sweety." Ucap Joshua setelah selesai mengecup bibir Junghan. "Aku mulai." Joshua memperingatkan. Ia merunkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan 'pintu masuk' milik Junghan.

"Akkhh.." pekik Junghan ketika Joshua memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Junghan.

"Sakit?" tanya Joshua yang hanya dijawab gelengan pelan oleh Junghan.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya sedikit tak nyaman. Lanjutkan Jo." Junghan menatap kekasihnya. Meyakinkan kekasihnya itu jika dirinya baik – baik saja.

Joshua kembali memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Junghan yang kembali dihadiahi pekikan dari Junghan.

"Akkhh.. Appoo.." ringis Junghan saat Joshua membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang sempit milik Junghan.

Dengan segera Joshua meraih kejantanan milik Junghan dan mengocoknya untuk membuat pria cantik itu melupakan rasa sakit dibagian belakangnya.

"Akkhh.. Therree.. Jo ahh.. Sentuh lagi disana." Mohon Junghan saat jari panjang milik Joshua tak sengaja menyentuh titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya.

Bukannya menuruti permintaan Junghan, Joshua malah menarik keluar jarinya yang tentu saja di hadiahi tatapan protes oleh Junghan.

"Sabarlah, Han. Akun akan memberimu kenikmatan lebih setelah ini." Joshua memposisikan dirinya di tengah kaki Junghan yang terbuka lebar. Dia menggesekan kejantanya di depan 'pintu masuk' milik Junghan.

"ARRGGHHHTTT.. Sakit Jo keluarkan hiks.. Keluarkan." Raung Junghan saat kepala kejantanan Joshua menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Ssshhh.. Rileks, Sweety. Akan semakin sakit jika kau tegang." Ucap Joshua yang masih berusaha untuk memasukan kejantanannya yang baru masuk setengah ke dalam lubang Junghan.

Junghan mencoba menuruti perkataan kekasihnya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil walaupun sakit di lubangnya masih terasa tapi rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang.

"Akkhh.." Junghan mengerang kecil saat kejantanan milik Joshua sudah tertanam seutuhnya di dalam lubangnya dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh prostatnya.

Tanpa menunggu Junghan terbiasa dengan miliknya di dalam sana, Joshua mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan membuat erangan lagi – lagi keluar dari bibir Junghan.

"Akkhhh.. Therree.. Jo ahh.. Fasteerr.." mendengar itu Joshua segera mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya yang tentu saja membuat desahan penuh nafsu Junghan semakin menggila.

"Ahh.. Junghan kau mencengkramku terlalu erat ahh.. Ini terlalu nikmat." Racau Joshua saat dia merasakan lubang milik Junghan meremas miliknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ahh.. Jo fasteerr.. Ahh.. Aku hampiirr.." Joshua kembali meraih kejantanan Junghan yang sempat terabaikan(?) dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

"Tu-tunggu aku, Sweety. Kita keluarkan bersama." Joshua semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan juga kocokannya pada kejantanan Junghan.

"Akkhh.. Joshua aku sudah tak tahan laggiii.. Akkhh.. JOSHUUAA..." erang Junghan saat dia kembali mendapatkan titik tertingginya.

"Akkhhh.. JUNGHAANNN.." erang Joshua saat akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Hosh.. Aku lelah.." rengek Junghan. Joshua segera mencabut kejantanannya sebelum berbaring disamping Junghan.

"Istirahatlah, Sweety." Joshua menarik Junghan agar lebih merapat padanya sebelum memberikan kecupan di dahi Junghan. "Good night, Sweety." Ucap Joshua sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?

Maaf karena late update -.-

Tadinya sih gak ada niatan adegan nc tapi karena ada permintaan jadinya ya Venus buatin adegan nc -.-

Maafkan kalo kurang hot nde -.-

Buat chapter ini emang sengaja Venus kasih full romance karena konflik JiHannya baru muncul di chapter depan -.-

Makasih ya buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren -.-

15 review for next?

See you in the next chap ㈵6


End file.
